This invention relates to a spout attachment which modifies the stream of fluid flowing through a faucet to produce a laminar stream.
Existing spout attachments operate to modify the nature or quality of the stream emanating from a spout by aerating the stream, reducing the turbulence of the stream, or otherwise changing its characteristics as it flows through the attachment. Recent trends in water conservation have prompted manufacturers to include a flow-limiting (also known as restricter) plates in their assemblies. However, the flow-limiting plates accelerate the liquid and generate fluid and plumbing noise. The prior art, particularly U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,995,664, 4,119,276, and 4,730,786, have attempted to remedy this problem with complex and expensive attachments incorporating perforated plates and spaced apart screens. Due to the complexity and expense of these attachments, their acceptance has been limited.
Therefore, there is a need for a spout attachment that provides a high-quality, non-aerated stream which is clear, free of mist, spray or other turbulence, so soft that it is essentially splash-free and quiet, where the attachment is less expensive and complex than available alternatives.